Masked Truth
by shoptopgamergirl
Summary: This is a rewrite of Take off the Mask 'cause I see You Now. Twelve year old Iris has been living all her life as an assasin.Or from what she can ything past the day she arrived is blank. Will she recover her memory on a journey following an assaination gone wrong? And what will happen to her and the people she has grown up with-and what about the people she didn't know?
1. All Good Beginnings Begin With Noise

**Hello everybody! I would like to welcome you all to-**

 **Sync: "Just hurry up and get to the point."**

 **Okay! Okay! Well, anyways, i hope you enjoy my story, and feel free to tell me if I mada mistake. Thanks!**

 **Sync: "Much better."**

I hated myself for not sneaking in earlier.

The guards weren't even paying attention half the time.

But today was perfect.

The guards in front of the tall, impressive building were quite weak. It had only taken me what; two minutes to take them all down?

I stepped over the moaning, groaning bodies as they tossed and turned on ground. I hadn't shot them or anything. No, all it had taken was a few 'accidental' crashes into one another and a few hits on the head, and they were out cold, groaning like they had just threw up their breakfast. (Which a few them did, which I found both revolting and pitiful at the same time.) No, I was saving my bullets for my real target. But for now, the guns did make perfect metal hunks for hitting. I had taken out the cartridges for now. Gripping the handles of the guns in my hand tightly, I stepped through the wrought iron gates.

They really needed better security. I smirked as I looked back at the men on the ground. THAT was ALL of them? I thought that was about what, a quarter? And they had all been beaten by ONE fourteen year old? (I'm not trying to be narcissists or anything.)

Too bad for them.

This only made finding my target easier. I would have loved to have asked for a lesson from her instead, but my obligation right now was my mission. I'd heard about all those other assassins out there who were up for hire.

Me? No, I work for only my organization. And there have been lots of demands about getting this one woman. I quickly strode across the campus, the two thin, long strips of cloth at my waist flapping behind me in the wind.

Once I reached the door, I looked all around the building. At last I spotted a window.

Taking a running start, I dashed up a little bit of the wall, then dug my fingers into the cracks and grooves for a better hold. I hoisted myself through the window, careful to land as lightly a possible on my feet. My skirt fluttered as I leaped down.

Once on the ground, I grabbed my best throwing-knife from my belt. _This is all too easy._ I thought to myself. _Surely there must be some form of interior defense?_ I crept up to the corner, slowly checking around the corner. _Just my lucky day!_ I thought, marveling at my luck.

The blonde haired woman was right around the corner, and I had a PERFECT view of her heart.

"Sorry about this." I mumbled, reeling back my arm. But before I could let the knife loose, someone kicked my knife out of my hand.

 _Crap! This is not good._ I began to reach for my other knife when I felt something sharp prick the side of my throat. Then that person was also pinning my arms behind my back. I should have known one of the God Generals was on the prowl.

How did I know it was a God-General?

Well, this person actually had a sense of tact.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" A voice hissed into my ear. It was male, and it sounded like a boy round my age. Except his voice was cold and emotionless, like someone had stolen all of his personality and replaced it with an empty void.

"Drop the gun, or else I'll have to kill you." He hissed again. Except this time his voice was more like a snarl. I lifted my hand up, still holding the knife, and began to let it slide, pointing downwards…

But at the last moment I flicked my wrist and sent it whizzing downwards. I had been aiming for his leg, but I missed by a few inches and hit his foot instead.

At least it still worked.

He cried out, and his grip on the knife wavered.

I took that chance and elbowed him in the chest.

And I elbowed him HARD.

He let out a grunt and staggered back. Then I turned and ran.

I swore under my breath. Legretta had most definitely heard the shot, and I think she ran to call for backup. I turned back.

Crap. She was too far, and I couldn't get a good enough aim. But the boy seemed to be recovering fairly quickly. I pulled two throwing stars patterned with Ying and Yang and turned towards him.

 _Whoa._ He was wearing a ridiculously stupid mask. It looked like a long, metal beak, and covered almost all his face except for his mouth. _And he has….. GREEN HAIR?_ I snapped back to focus. _Shut up, you stupid inner voice!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

Yes, he was definitely my age. Which meant he had to be…

"You little TWERP! I'm going to have your head for that!" He snarled.

I tossed one of my throwing stars towards him, but he jerked his head away, causing it to thud into the wall next to his ear.

"You're not getting away that easily. Not until I'm finished with you," He growled.

I had to admit: He sounded pretty damn scary.

I reeled back my next throwing star while pointing the other at him.

I was fast.

But he was faster.

He was on top of me in a second, pinning my arms to the ground and yanking the gun from my hand. I heard him mutter words I couldn't understand, then next thing I knew, my body was on fire.

My head pounded, and it felt as if I had been drenched in a vat of oil then tied to a stake that was set on fire.

I tried to hold it in.

Really, I tried. (I do have a reputation you know)

But then the burning sensation became so unbearable that I couldn't help it.

I screamed.

Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

" _IRIS!" The green haired boy yelled. All I felt was immense pain in my side, as if someone had just impaled me. I looked down and saw the sharp, metallic blade that ran through my side._

 _I didn't feel anything._

 _The cold all around me numbed the pain._

" _IRIS!" He yelled again._

" _Sync….." I mumbled. I saw my friends reaching towards me, their eyes pleading._

 _But I already knew it was too late._

 _I fell to the ground, watching the gaping horror on all my friends faces. I smiled, one last time, looking towards them all. I filled with pride._

" _Keep on fighting…and… never give….. u-up…" I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt my body drift away, and arms wrap around me._

" _No, Iris. Not like this…_ _you can't leave me yet….."_

* * *

Then I was jolted awake. I whipped my head up, only to get a mouth full of my own eggplant-violet hair.

I spluttered. "Pluh!"

"Good. You're finally awake." I heard a familiar voice say. My head whipped up.

"Where are you?" I snarled, my golden eyes searching the shadows around me.

 _Where the hell is he?_! My brain screamed.

"Right here." He replied. I sensed a smirk in his voice.

I watched as he peeled himself from out of the shadows, emerging just in front of me. He still had that ridiculous mask.

"TEMPEST." I snarled.

I tensed as he stepped forward. He had a smirk on his face, and right then I wished with all my might that I had my guns, a knife, or anything to exact my revenge.

"Don't worry. I'm not allowed to hurt you," He chuckled. "YET."

 _What the hell did that mean?_ I glared at him with all my might, wishing that my eyes were lasers. He glared right back. A round of glaring played off, until finally I heard a door swing open from somewhere in the darkness.

I jerked my head towards the darkness.

Then the only six other people I didn't want to see appeared behind Sync, each of them staring at me like a monster. I looked down.

No, wonder. I was tied up to a chair.

Did I care?

No. _Go ahead. Let them think you're a monster. After all, isn't that what you are?_ I told myself.

Then a bronze-haired, tanned-skinned man stepped in front of me, placing a hand on Sync's shoulder.

"Sync, you can back down. Trust me, we will have the DISCUSSION that we need." The man told him. Sync retreated to stand by the others, and the bronze-haired guy stepped up to me.

"Hello." He began. _Stupid introductions are coming,_ I readied myself. "I am Van, and these are the Six God-Generals." _I knew it._

"They are my elite task force. They are well-known across this region as the most strongest military enforcers here," _Yep, the usual declaration of power._

"…And what I want to know is why YOU, a young, small (I flinched at that word) girl, who looks barely over the age of thirteen, came to ASSASINATE Legretta. And once we are over, I WILL find out exactly why." He said, in a both calm and menacing tone.

"First, you will start by telling us your name."

I just stared at him. They would have to put me through hell and back to find out my name; much less where I came from and what I was doing here. The others would have my HEAD if they found out.

I just smiled defiantly, and raised my chin, looking him square in the eyes.

"NO." I said.

"This is your second chance to-" I cut him off.

"I said, NO."

He looked grimly over at Legretta, the one who I had failed to kill, (Dammit) and nodded his head. I watched her intently as she stepped up to my chair, unsheathing menacing looking guns. I didn't even flinch as she pointed one in my direction.

"You WILL tell us now." She said, grimly, her face un-changing, "Or else I will be forced to do something I would rather not."

I knew they wouldn't kill me. I had already figured out that much. _They need to keep me alive to know who sent me, and so they can either wipe them out, or prepare for another attack._

So again, I just raised my chin defiantly.

And she squeezed the trigger.

Immense pain flared up in my shoulder, and I winced. The force of the shot threw my chair off balance, but at least it didn't send me toppling over.

"Tell us NOW!" Van said, raising his voice into a growl.

I smiled. _I knew it. They wouldn't kill me. But at least I had a little fun…_ Legretta raised the gun again.

"Iris," I mumbled, gritting my teeth against the pain. Legretta frowned. Clearly she hadn't heard me. She slowly began squeezing, but van placed a hand on the gun.

"What?" He demanded in a cold, empty voice.

"Iris. My name….. is Iris." I repeated. I smirked with my head tilted down, then lifted it.

I already knew that my life had just turned into a living hell.

 **Uh oh! it looks like iris is in a lot of trouble!**

 **And what about that 'Others' she keeps talking about?**

 **Lets just hope that her wound heals so we'll be able to find out...**


	2. Chapter 2

Being shot in the shoulder hurts like hell.

But being dragged away in a tight grip by the same arm which had just got shot; now that makes you wish that your limb would just fall off already.

Legretta and Sync marched over to me and curled their fingers around my fore-arms, lifting me up with a quick jerk of their arms.

 _How inconsiderate ARE these idiots? God, I'm still a person._ I gritted my teeth against the pain in a determination to remain professional. I didn't look at them but set my golden eyes in front of me, not even daring to shoot my usual frisky eyes to the side.

 _Don't look, don't look, don't look._ I repeated to myself in my mind, willing my head to keep dead ahead.

I would love to say that my pure concentration kept my head still, but sadly, my stupid head jerked to the side of its own accord.

Legretta had her jaw clenched tightly and had her eyes set on the cold hallway ahead. Her fingers gripped my un-injured arm tightly, and she rested her free hand one on her gun. I saw her fingers twitch as I looked at them, the spikes on their bands gleaming in the tiny ounce of light.

I turned to the other side where Sync had my injured arm.

He was being less decent to my arm as Legretta was.

His fist was like his own miniature boa constrictor, tightening if I even dared to move. I could practically feel all my blood circulation draining, and I wished I had a lamp, paddle, or anything really to whack him in the head.

My eyes snapped to my waist where my belt was. My familiar throwing stars and knives were missing, now confiscated by the God-generals. I scowled deeply. Now I had no way to protect myself, let alone get out of here alive.

"I can walk, you know." I scoffed. The two just glimpsed at me for a second but didn't respond. I tried jerking my arms away, but let out a tiny whimper as Sync's gloved fingers pressed even tighter.

Blood was pouring out of my wound now, and I felt faint looking at it. Sure, I had seen blood before, but I had never bothered to watch and stare at the red liquid.

"I can walk. Let me go." I tried again. They still didn't let go. If possible, my scowl deepened.

"Here's a reason for me not to run; I'm bleeding out here, your guards would probably kill me on the spot, and even if I did escape, I have no gald."

Legretta's grip loosened a bit, but she didn't let go. I said nothing. These idiots were impossible to compromise with.

"Can you please stop squeezing my arm so hard?! I'll probably be dead before you can even heal me if you keep gripping me like that." I snarled at the masked boy. He frowned and leaned close to my ear.

"Go ahead. Do us a favor." He smirked.

"Well, if I'm dead, how are you supposed to figure where I come from?" I responded slyly. He didn't stop that emotionless look, but only said.

"We have our ways. Now shut up and keep moving."

I scowled, defeated, and I let them drag me into a large, wooden door. Legretta dropped my arm and pushed me into a chair, but Sync's push was more like a shove. I stumbled and fell into the chair.

"Watch it!" I cried, gripping my shoulder with my now free hand. They both ignored me and turned around. Legretta walked across the room and rooted around in a large drawer until she pulled out a long strip of cloth.

"Hold still." She commanded me in a cold voice. Leaning over, she brought what looked like clippers from behind her back. My eyes widened and I pulled away.

"Relax. I need to remove the bullet, and if you don't stop jerking around you might find it much less comfortable with a deeper hole in your arm." I watched and swallowed as she leaned forward, gently reaching towards my wound. I cried out as the clipper things wrapped around the bullet, but I kept still.

She pulled it out gently, and my arm felt as if it were on fire. Tears came to my eyes, but I refused to cry. I bit my lip so hard, I tasted blood.

"This is going to hurt, so hold still." Sync walked over with a weird, gloopy mixture in his hand. It smelled terrible, but I held still. (Thank goodness.)

He dipped his fingers in it then pressed it to the wound. A searing, fiery pain burst into my shoulder and I yelled a little, gripping the arms of the chairs so hard I felt blisters begin to bloom.

"Shut up. I need to concentrate." Sync scowled. He kept on applying the weird concoction to my shoulder slowly, and the fire—eventually—died down.

I slumped in the chair, all my energy taken out of me as Legretta wrapped the strip of cloth around my shoulder. My eyes felt heavy, and I was having difficulty blinking.

"Rest." Legretta commanded. I felt my lips begin to form a protest, but I was out before I could even utter a word.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iris woke up in a cold, cramped cell. She was lying face pointed up towards the ceiling, and her hands on either side of her.

And; her head ached.

"Oh…" She muttered, pushing herself up. Her head pounded for a few moments and spots whirred across her vision, but then she could finally see.

Cold, metal floor pressed into her palms, and the air around her was stiff and stale. She coughed a bit, then gently stood up, using the wall for support. She moaned a little bit, but lifted her head to look around the cell. It was a small, U-shaped room that had the opening closed off by thick, metal bars.

Iris brushed her violet strands away from her eyes and looked around the rest of the room. A tiny, uncomfortable-looking cot sat in the corner (Which she was glad she didn't sleep on) and a tiny metal bucket lay in the other.

Iris wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw the bucket.

 _Ewww! That's gross!_ She stood up and brushed off her grey skirt. Sauntering over to the bars casually, she felt around her head for the hairpin she knew she had hidden deep inside. She rifled through for a bit before yanking it out.

A silver strip of hair fell out of place and into her eyes, but she didn't bother to brush it away as she examined the lock on the door. Her fingers twisted and bent the hairpin delicately so it wouldn't snap.

When she was ready, she stuck her—thin—arms through the bars.

 _Thank Lorelai form my tiny body!_ She prayed. Iris shoved the pin into the lock and twisted, hearing a small click. She gently pushed the door open, but before she could step foot outside her cell, a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A young, red-haired man stepped out of the shadows. He had his sword drawn and pointed at her dangerously.

"Asch the Bloody." She spat. Her eyes were fixated on him as he stepped towards her slowly.

"You won't get far with that wound of yours." He gestured to her shoulder. She scowled and grabbed the bandaging.

"I'm not so weak, you know."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"Where are the guards?"

"They put me here instead. Now stop asking questions and get back in the cell." He gestured to the cramped room.

"What if I don't want to?" She inquired. She began walking the other direction, but he pressed his sword against her neck.

"Then I think this will be a rather interesting encounter." He responded. She looked at his blade, then began to smirk.

"I'm not so easily out done." She then back flipped away, kicking his sword with the tip of her boots. She landed, crouched on the ground. Right next to the door.

"This has been fun. We should do it again." She smirked, before dashing down the hallway.

 _Well, that was easier than I expected._ She turned a few corners then looked back to see if anyone was following her.

Bad mistake.

The moment she turned her head, she ran right into a solid something blocking her path. She stumbled and fell back a little. The colossal man leaned over her like a giant statue, black eyes boring into her.

"And where exactly are you going?" She jumped up and turned around, only to have Asch dash in front of her, ultimately blocking her escape.

 _Damn it!_ She thought in defeat.

"Come with me. Van needs to speak with you." Largo told her gruffly. She felt gint hands wrap around her wrists and she struggled against them.

"Let me go!" She cried, kicking out, but to no success. She wriggled her hands but only felt the colossal ones clamp even tighter. Then the older man began leading her down the hallway, pushing her in a forward direction. She sighed and let them lead her into a doorway.

Once inside, she saw Van look up from behind his desk and stare at her quizzically. Largo let go of her hands an she pulled away, rubbing her wrists.

"Iris." Van nodded to her. She only glared at him, her hands fiddling with the golden locket at her neck.

"Let's take a walk." Van said calmly, pushing himself out of the chair.

Van and Iris were outside now, sitting in the front of the magnificent headquarters. He was asking her questions like 'where do you come from', 'why did you want to kill Legretta', and 'who are you'. This only aggravated her more. She would never tell him what he wanted to know, so she mostly came back with replies such as 'can't tell you', or 'I don't know.'

Eventually an exasperated Van sighed and waved at the guards, ordering them to place iron cuffs on her arms.

She just scowled at the men, but let them clamp them on her. They led her back to Van's office and sat her down again, stationing themselves outside the room.

"Iris, that leaves me with only two options; either we kill you, or you tell us what we need to know. The small girl only looked at him.

"I think I won't go with either of those options." She shrugged. Van looked at her for a moment than began smiling.

Iris had to admit; even though he seemed quite calm, she was afraid of what he was going to say next.

"We could have you go with Sync on his mission… that way he could watch over you while getting his task done."

Iris looked at him, horror drawn on her face.

"I think I'll go find a bridge to jump of now." She scowled.

"Well, I'm afraid that's the only option left….." Van continued.

"Besides, you did say you would not die, so, that's mainly your fault."

"I know what I said, Van. But why _him_?! Of all people it had to be him?!" She shrieked, her voice a few octaves higher than necessary.

"Sync is highly capable of watching over you." Van stated, not glancing up from the papers he was examining.

"Besides, he needs the practice." The bronze-haired man turned to the Knights stationed by the door.

"Bring Sync in, please." He ordered them. In the next few moments, Sync was standing beside the chair next to Iris, a bored expression playing across his face.

"Yes?" He asked Van.

"Sync, I need you to take her with you on your mission. I believe you will be able to watch over her properly until she is ready to… talk." Van explained. Sync stood there for a minute and Iris relished in the scowl his mouth was forming. She looked at that mask of his, waiting for him to say something.

"You want me to _what_?" he snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

"You heard me. I need you to look after her for the time being. It seems quite appropriate, and I'm sure she won't get in your way," Van said, turning to the small girl. "Right, Iris?"

She just let out a small huff and frowned a bit.

"Good. Now Sync, Asch will tell you exactly where you need to go. I will also give you the necessary supplies. Iris will be given something to wear, apart from…." The bronze-haired man gestured to her apparel "… what she has now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" iris hissed and stood up in her chair.

Van only kept calmly observing the map on his desk.

"It means that you won't be so noticeable in the crowd. And I don't think that who ever you work for will be able to recognize you as well."

Iris scowled at him, but sat back down in the chair.

She had to admit; he had a good point. The others would be out looking for her anytime soon. She remembered what Jalek had told her before she had left…..

" _Iris, remember that if you get caught, don't come back." He had said, pulling her behind a tree in the grassy courtyard._

" _Why?" Iris tilted her head to the side quizzically._

" _You know the saying. 'If one does not come, the others are put at stake.'" He told her._

" _Yes, I know, but why can't I come back?" She wondered. Jalek sighed and brushed his black bangs away from his eyes._

" _Don't you understand, iris? They'll kill you! 'if one does not come back, the others are at stake.' They will be willing to kill you to protect our secret!" He said, raising his voice a few octaves higher. Iris didn't even register this as a shock._

" _Sadly, this doesn't come to a surprise to me." She sighed. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the oak and landed on her golden eyes, illuminating them. Jalek gulped to contain his heart beating. He absolutely hated how she made him feel._

" _Don't you care?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders and staring at her intently._

" _Of course I do!" She responded. She took his hands off her shoulders and held them at his sides._

" _Jalek, you have always been such a great friend to me,"—his heart drooped when she said this—"But I have every confidence I will not fail." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving a solemn Jalek to lean on the tree._

Oh how she wished she hadn't said such a stupid thing. She kept up his hopes for returning, but now here she was, stuck in the clutches of the God-Generals.

But she brushed away that thought.

So, iris just stared at Van and waited for him to finish.

"… so, that leaves us at where iris should get her new clothes. Not to mention was that black band off your face." The man said, looking at her.

"Why do I have to give my identity away to? You already know my name, and I'll already be killed for that. I refuse to let you take away my privacy so-" She was quieted when a hand reached over and dragged itself down the front of her face.

"Just shut up. It's annoying hear all your complaining." Tempest growled.

"Hey!" She scowled at him, grabbing the cloth of his glove and jerking his hand off her eyes. She touched her cheek, and saw black paint on her fingers.

 _Sync you jerk!_ She yelled in her head, turning and snarling at him.

"Iris, you will have to wash the rest off later after you've changed. For now, go with Legretta and find some clothes." Van said, waving away the fact that black paint was smudged all over her face.

"Ah, Legretta." Van said. Iris turned to the woman in the doorway. She still retained the regal yet respected look to her, and looked at Van.

"What is it you wanted me to do?"

"Legretta, can you please find something for her to wear? And also, can you please help her wash that paint off?" He addressed her.

"Yes Van." Legretta nodded to the man. She then turned to iris.

"Come."

Iris stood up, hands still cuffed, and walked next to her. She scowled at the green-haired god general one more time before stepping out of the door.

Sync was relieved when the girl left.

No, make that more like giddy when she left, except more serious, because he didn't really do giddy.

He turned to Van.

"You want me to work with _that girl_?" He asked coldly. He emphasized the words 'that girl' with extra annoyance.

"Yes, I expect you to work with _Iris._ " He corrected. Sync only stared blankly at him before responding.

"Why can't she go with Arietta or Legretta? Even Asch or Largo." He asked. He left out Dist.

"Iris was the one who tried to kill Legretta, Largo is busy with other matters, Arietta is capable, but also busy, Asch wasn't capable of keeping her in her cell, and that leaves you as the perfect candidate," Van replied simply. Sync crossed his arms, but didn't respond.

"Good. Now, about the equipment…"

Iris watched as Legretta sorted through her wardrobes, looking for something for the small teen to wear. Finally, she pulled out the perfect outfit; and it fit to.

"Here. Get changed." Legretta said, tossing the small girl her new clothes.

"You want me to wear _these_?" Iris asked, looking at the clothes as she held them up in front of her. The light streaming through the window shone on the black outfit accented with purple.

"Bu then I'll look exactly like the God-Generals."

"So?" Legretta asked, her hands resting on her guns.

" _So,_ won't people be suspicious when they see me dressed like this? There are only _six_ God-Generals, not seven." Iris replied.

"Iris, put those on, or wear this." Legretta held up a very ugly pair of jeans with an oracle knight vest and brown tank. The teen wrinkled her nose and said;

"I think I'll wear this."

"Good. Now put it on."

"I can't. My hands are cuffed." She sibilated. Legretta came over and unlocked them, the iron clinking as it hit the ground.

So Iris ducked into a corner and slipped on the outfit slowly. She liked the way it looked, that was for sure, but she looked—she had to admit— _way_ too much like a God-General.

She stepped out from the shadows, arms crossed behind her back.

"Happy now?"

Legretta looked Iris up and down for a moment.

"It looks good."

Indeed it did. It had black knee-high boots, a short skirt accented with purple, a detailed and small golden belt, a violet tank top, and a vest much like the oracle knights draped over it. She looked pretty cool.

The corners of Iris' mouth tilted up a little, but she hid it.

"Now, you need to wash that paint off your face." Legretta handed her a cloth and pointed to a sink in the room.

"I told you, I am not giving away my identity." Iris huffed and crossed her arms. Legretta sighed and looked at the girl.

"Either you do it, or I can do it." Iris looked at the woman. She didn't want her to wash off her mask, but it looked like there was no way out of this. So, she walked over to the sink and cupped a handful of water. She splashed it on her face a few more times until she was sure the paint was completely off.

Then she turned to the mirror.

 _I never have really seen myself before…._ She thought in surprise. In the HQ, they never had any mirrors. The leaders always believed that if you looked in the mirror too many times, you would turn narcissistic.

But, before iris could admire her reflection or clothes, she whipped her head away and looked at the blonde woman.

"Okay. There. Satisfied?"

Legretta looked at the young girl for a moment before nodding. She looked much more older without that black mask on her face.

Then the door to Legretta's room swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud. Immediately, Iris' face grew flushed red, and her hands flew to a golden necklace that hung from her neck. The masked boy in the doorway had his arms crossed and was leaning all his weight on his left foot.

"Are you ready?" He asked, clearly bored. Iris' hand clenched into a fist, and she glared daggers at him.

"What the hell are you doing?! I could have been still getting dressed!" She growled. Sync just looked at her with the same emotionless expression and mumbled what sounded like an 'I don't care.'

Iris' face grew even redder. _He should care!_ She screamed in her head. Instead, she just marched out the door into the hallway, and after a few moments, Sync turned to leave too.

Legretta sighed and put her hands over her eyes. How these two were to ever get along was a mystery to her.

Iris POV

After we had exited the building, I stopped at the steps of the building.

What if there were spies, right out here, right now? Jalek hadn't been exactly specific of hat they would do…..

So, I turned to the boy behind me.

"What are you doing? Move." He said. I just stood my ground and looked at him.

"You go first."

"Why? You're the captive. You go first."

"What if they see me?"

"I don't care. They can have you for all I care."

"I'm a _person_ you know!"

"So? Just shut up and get a move on."

"You're even worse than a prison guard."

"I appreciate that. Now _move._ " He shoved me and I stumbled down the steps, falling on my butt.

"Hey!" I whined. He just stepped next to me and frowned.

"Move." I stood up and walked ahead of him, muttering under my breath. I wished with all my might I could kick him right now, but I knew he would find some way to torture me, so I kept my leg still. (With quite some sheer willpower, I must admit.)

When we crossed the courtyard, I paused.

"What now?" He sighed, exasperated.

"Won't it look suspicious if we go traipsing around town with me in hand cuffs?" I asked dubiously.

"No. Now let's go. We have to take a ferry to St. Binah." He grabbed my arm and dragged me along, my feet stumbling to keep up.

"Hey! I can walk you know!" I complained. "And you're gripping my arm to hard!" he just ignored me and dragged me all the way out of Daath, ignoring the looks of passerby's until we came to a wagon.

"Here. Take us to the docking station." Sync said, and tossed a few gald up to the driver. The man with the beard nodded and slipped down from his perch. Sync climbed in and sat inside, dropping our satchels into the department above our heads.

"Here, miss." The man smiled and held out the door for me. I stepped in and said a quick thank you before sliding into my seat.

Iris couldn't wait till they got out. It was bad enough with Mr. Grumpy, but sharing a cramped wagon with him is much worse.

When iris and Sync finally climbed out of the wagon, they had arrived at the port where a ferry was waiting. Sync quickly bought the tickets and they dashed inside before it left the docking station.

They walked up to the man who was taking the tickets and 'Mr. Grumpy' slapped them into his hand. Then the teen grabbed Iris' hand and dragged her to their room, ignoring the protests she spewed out.

Once inside, Sync plopped the satchels on one of the beds.

"Let's get some rest. We'll need it when we reach St. Binah tomorrow."

"Why? Are we fighting?" Iris asked curiously.

"Nothing the captive needs to know. Now get to bed." Sync snapped at me with enough force as for him to be a parent telling the child to go to bed.

"Okay." I said, and plopped down on one of the blue sheets. I didn't feel like arguing with a command that I definitely wanted to do. So, taking no recognition of him still awake, I curled onto my side and closed my eyes, falling into deep sleep.

 _"Iris! Run!" I heard a voice scream._

 _I whipped my head around in the darkness, searching for the voice. Flashes, images were blinking in and out of my sub-conscious mind._

 _I saw a girl. Two gaurds, Oracle Knights judging by the silver uniforms had a young girl around my age held in their hands._

 _I startled a little. She looked so much like... me._

 _Suddenly my dream turned into a city. I was standing on a cobblestone path, watching from afar. "Daath...?" I muttered in my dream. I looked up the path and I saw myself, and the girl. But I also had another girl beside me., with pigtails. She also looked strikingly similar. They were watching two silouhettes in the dark of the night._

 _The girl in the Oracle Knight's arms struggled, but they ony pointed the blade of a spear at her._

 _"Coem with us, and no one gets hurt." A deep voice commanded, sounding muffled by the helmet. Me and the orange-haired girl beside me stood still, eyes wide in fear._

 _In my dream, I took a step towards them, only to find a barrier blocking my path. I watched from afar as I stepped forward, the other girl by my side. I even through the barrier, I could still hear the words I mumbled to the girl next to me._

 _"Run, Harmony." I whispered. The girl- who I found was named harmony- widened her eyes and gripped my hand she held harder. She shook her head gently. The other me looked exasperated, but turned back to the girl held by the Oracle Knights._

 _"Lela..." The other me siad gently._

 _By this time, the one I called Lela had donned a serious and angry look. Then the look turned to a smirk._

 _"Run." She mumbled._

 _I watcheda as Lelea stomped- and i must add extremely- hard on the men's feet. Their arms loosened, and she reached down, producing weird knives from the tattered belt that hung limply off her waist. She tossed the knives into the soliders knees and they cried out in pain._

 _"Run!" She yelled again, turning to us._

 _This time, the other me and Harmony took off running. Tears were streaming down Harmony's face, but mine had a determined look. W dashed away, not bothering to glance back._

 _I pounded my fists on the barrier._

 _"Don't leave her, you idiots!" I screamed, feeling a strong sense of protection over the Lela girl._

 _But, i turned my head and watched as Lela fended off the next few gaurds. She kicked the first two that ran at her with a combo of martial and taei kwan do. Then she grabbed their arms and used them as human battering rams, tossing them into the others._

 _Then, a female ran out form the pile. (I could tell she was female from her body shape.) The woman slashed at Lela with a small, sharp sword. However, she dodged the attacks smoothly._

 _Then, arms reached out of the shadows, grabbing her, pinning her against the wall._

 _She was knocked out violently, with a quick swipe to the head with the hilt of a sword._

 _I stood rooted from afar, my face contorted in horror._

 _part of me, deep inside wanted to say 'so thats what happened...'_

 _But that part of me was lost when i lost my memory. I knew that I had just seen something so awful, that a hidden me wated to tear myself apart. But, instead, I just slammed my fists against the barrier.  
_

 _"Idiot!" I screamed. I saw as the knights dragged her limp body away, into the dead of night._

 _But, as they disappeared intot the shadows, a searing pain burned into my head. I creid out in agany, keeling over._

I gasped as I jolted awake.

I had had dreames like that before, but none so vivid...

I sat up and curled into a small ball, hands tangling themselves in my hair. I glanced to my left, out the window. The sun was slowly rising...

I smirked as I watched the stretched otu for of the God-General in the bed next to mine. Oh this was too good...


End file.
